1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaner for a toilet seat and, more particularly, to an automatic device for cleaning the toilet seat to achieve a clean and hygienic effect. Moreover, the seat can be warmed in the winter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional toilet seat is used for preventing the contact of the buttocks with the toilet. Later, a warming and a cleaning function thereof are developed. However, an automatic cleaning function is still not provided in the device. Thus, until now, the toilet seat is always cleaned manually, and this wastes manpower and material. Especially in winter, the cold water makes the cleaner to neglect to clean it carefully. With more demanding requirement of the cleanliness and the propagation of the infectious diseases, people have strong fear in using the toilet seat, especially at the public restroom.